A new family
by qaudbreed
Summary: A widow and her two children move to Copper Canyon and meet Max and his Uncle Forge. Forge and Jane are drawn to each other when the first see each other. What does this mean for their families?
1. proulouge

Mom and I get everything ready for Luke's morning routine. Ever since my little brother was diagnosed with autism when he was three he didn't want anything to change. Our routines had been set and we had to follow those routines to the letter or he would freak out. I brush my raven/red hair out of my dark brown eyes. I looked mostly like my mother with my dark brown hair though I did have my late father's red hair highlighting the brown and his emerald green eyes. My brother has our father's bright red hair, but he has mom's dark brown eyes. I hear Luke walk down the stairs and he sits at his spot at the table quietly. Mom and I glance at each other before sitting at our places at the table. Thankfully the morning went by without any fuss and they drop me off at school. Walking into school I saw a guy with a jacket and the design on the jacket almost seemed to be alive. It was like it was looking at me and that was when I ran into the guy wearing the beanie

"Sorry." I apologize helping him up

"No prob, I'm fine. Name's Kirby Kowalski by the way." He says

"Ayla Slaughter."

"Cool last name."

"I know I know it makes me sound like a serial killer or something." The guy with the seemingly alive jacket and a blond girl walk up to us

"Hey, who'd you run into Kirby?" the guy says smiling at me "I'm Max McGrath."

"And I'm Sydney Gardner." the girl says

"Nice to meet you Max and you too Sydney, I'm Ayla Slaughter." I introduce myself a second time. The three decide to help me find my locker and help me find my class which I was super grateful for of course. My locker was close to Kirby's so at least I knew there was someone I liked close by. I smile to myself as we walk to our first class starting to feel at home in this new town.


	2. Chapter 1

Max and I were waiting outside of the school for his uncle to pick us up. He had offered for his uncle to take me to where he worked since my mom is going to be super busy with Luke

"Are you sure your uncle is ok with this?" I ask worried that I was being a burden

"It's fine Ayla. Uncle Forge won't mind." Max says smiling at me. I was still unsure, but shrug and watch as a sports car pulls up. The man that stepped out was _defiantly _hot for an old guy and seemed to be exactly my mom's type. The man looks at me with a raised eyebrow

"Uh…hello. Max, who is she?" he asks looking at Max

"Uncle Forge, meet Ayla Slaughter. Ayla, meet my Uncle Forge." Max says and I give Mr. Ferrus a small wave along with a smile and he waves back slightly "Her mom said it was ok for her to hang with me after school."

"Her mom said it was ok? Did you ask me?"

"Uh….Uncle Ferrus, is it ok for Ayla to hang with me after school?"

"A little late now Max, but ok. Both of you in the car since we've got business to do." The three of us climb into the car and Mr. Ferrus drives us into an alley making me confused. Mr. Ferrus turns in the driver's seat so he was facing me "Ayla, you can't tell **anyone** about what you're about to see alright?"

"Uh, alright." I say slightly weirded out and he nods getting out. He lays his hand on one of the alley walls and it opens up showing three shuttle thingies then a thing comes off of Max's chest and his clothes change into a full body suit along with a helmet

"Climb in. There's more to see." Max laughs and I nod slowly. The three of us climb into the shuttles and the wall closes in front of me before the thing shoots down a tunnel. I was kind of dizzy when the thing stopped, but when I saw the cute guy all dizziness left me. I was paying so much attention to the guy, who hadn't noticed me yet, that I jumped when a hand lands on my shoulder

"The man you're staring at is Berto Martinez, our resident genius." Mr. Ferrus says then whispers "You're sixteen and he's nineteen. Not going to work." I smirk and whisper back

"Only three years difference, so it'll work." He smirks and shakes his head reaffirming that he is definitely my mom's type. I should totally hook them up.

I watch Max's friend Ayla walk up to Berto flirting with him while he was either ignoring her flirts or he didn't even know she was doing it. I glance at Max when he stands beside me watching them as well.

"Hey, found a girlfriend yet Uncle Ferrus?" he asks surprising me

"Why do you ask?" I question

"So that means no huh? You need a girlfriend Uncle Ferrus. Having one would probably help you relax."

"What are you planning Max?"

"Ayla's mom is single and she needs a job. How about talking to her?"

"We can't just hire anyone and my love life is none of your concern Max." my nephew shrugs and walks up to his friends chatting with them. Why would he bring that up? He knows I don't have time for a girlfriend with everything that's been going on recently and to bring up a single mother like that? I shake my head and go check on everything while Berto showed the younger teenagers his new gadgets. About an hour had passed and I knew it was time to take them home

"Max, Ayla, come on. Time to go home." I call and they nod following me back to the car. Ayla gives me directions to her home and I drop her off before taking Max home.

Luke and I were sitting in the kitchen when Ayla returned home

"Mom, I'm home! Oh, and I'm going to be spending time after school with Max if that's ok. His uncle will be watching us." Ayla says walking into the room

"I need to meet this uncle before I agree." I say and she nods "Now, you help your brother with his lessons while I go look for a job."

"Ok and I'll look for a tutor online so you don't have to worry about work and home schooling Luke." I kiss my daughter's forehead then my son's

"You're an angel Ayla."

"I know Momma. Good luck job hunting." I smile and walk outside deciding to walk around instead of drive. I had walked around for a while looking around when I ran into a man

"Sorry!" we apologize at the same time then laugh looking up at each other and that when everything fell silent. The man had gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hi, sorry about bumping into you and I'm Forge by the way." He says and oh lord that voice!

"Nice to meet you Forge, I'm Jane and I should be apologizing for bumping into you." I say smiling softly

"Well joining me for coffee would be apology enough." I smile

"Alright, I need to find a coffee place." He smiles and leads me to the local coffee shop and we talk for a while allowing me to find out this wonderful man is Max's uncle. He seemed surprised that I am a mother of two, but it didn't stop his subtle flirting which I was thankful for. We continued to talk until I realized that I had to be home so we say our goodbyes and I return home. My children were in the kitchen like I had left them and I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of work they had finished. Luke was eating the snacks Ayla had made him and my daughter smiles at me

"Welcome back momma." Ayla says "I hope you don't mind, but I found a tutor for Luke while you were gone. Have any luck finding a job?"

"Actually yes, I have gotten a job at N-Tech." I say

"N-Tech is where Max's uncle works."

"I know. I met his uncle while out and we talked over coffee."

"Talked over coffee?"

"Don't get the wrong idea Ayla. I just met the man."

"I know momma. Well, I'm heading to bed so love you guys."

"Love you sweetheart." I watch her walk upstairs before I help Luke clean up then up to his room. I kiss his forehead before going to my own room feeling like I could sleep for two days, but I have two kids to take care of and a new job. I'll get used to the new town as fast as the kids.


End file.
